An Elemental Intervention
by Blood MoonLily
Summary: Akise Aru has just kissed Yukiteru Amano... Yuno is out for blood... Maybe Mizu could save him? A love story involving Aru Akise and Yuki. Dude, BTW, I know it's not exactly a grapefruit at the beginning, but there will be shipping at the end of the series. IF(and only if) You review and ask nicely.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki POV

I gazed around at my dead friends, and felt tears welling in my eyes. Kousaka was correct, though... I had no right to cry. Walking blindly onwards, I noticed they all had their eyes open. Unlike me. My eyes were shut. Oh, well. Why were they lying to me in the first place? They got what they deserved, I thought coldly.

"Please, Yuki. Don't go yet."

Turning around, I saw Akise. Even through all this, my friends dead, my parents dead, the possibility I couldn't bring them back... Seeing my friend comforted me, even a small bit. Yuno had never comforted me like that, just by being there. He walked toward me with a determined expression. "Aru..." I whispered. He just looked at me, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You shot them down, didn't you?" He stated sadly. It was not a question. I flinched and said the unthinkable.

"Yeah, I did... And I'm going to do the same to you!"

He stared at his dead friends, looking sad. "Looking at their corpses, I realise I underestimated Yuno." He flipped his blue diary open. "I regret not killing her when I had the chance." I raised my gun, terrified. "You know, before she filled that trusting head of yours with machinations and lies. If so, our friends would still be alive." He looked at me with his open, honest eyes. "If nothing else, believe that protecting you is my top priority." He looked at me intensely.

I lowered my gun. Strangely, it almost sounded like a love confession. "According to my newly prognosticative diary, I'll be killing Yuno a few minutes from now."

"What?" I stared at him. Yuno, dead... It's not possible. It can't happen. It's unthinkable. The ball of dark energy above us died out.

"It's for your own good!" He walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders. Into my personal space.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot-"

"_You have to face the facts, Yuki! _When the time is right, she will murder you! The dead _cannot be renewed! _If you're asking yourself why Yuno would let you think otherwise, It's because she needed you to kill without hesitation and endure to the endgame! She means full well to succeed Deus!" I looked into his pink-red eyes for the last time- and squeezed the trigger.

_Click._ Akise smiled softly. "It seems you're out of bullets, my friend." I gasped in horror.

" _Yuki!" _It was Yuno. "He's dangerous, pookey! He tried to kill me!"

"Yuno..." I gasped. She climbed to us.

""You deserve someone who will always tell you the truth." He whispered.

Akise POV

I knew Yuno was behind me. I knew this would make her harder to fight. But I didn't care. I had to tell him. Scratch that. I needed to _show_ him. I tightened my grip on his shoulders, and brought my face to his.

Now he knew my love for him. I wanted to close my eyes and revel in the feeling of his warm lips against mine, my face against his, his cornflower blue eyes filling my vision.

I knew that if pulled away, it would break my heart. So I pulled away instead. Yuki was red and he took a step back. "You... Kissed me..."

Yuno looked aghast. She regained her control and sang out "_**You are dead, Aru! DEAD! When I get hold of you, I'll gut you like a fish!" **_She screamed and began running.

I felt powered by love, stepping away from Yuki and smiling gently. "I should have let you bleed out, Yuno! This time I will _end _you." I took a blunt pipe and tested it. I walked toward her. She ran to me, screaming unintelligibly. She swung at me with the knife. I ducked and hit her arm. _Destroy the diary_. I raised my pipe and swung it at her diary. It shattered. I yelled triumphantly. Yuno smirked, and ran her knife down my neck.

_What? Why isn't she dead? _I thought as I fell to the ground. Yuki smiled, and brought her knife down to slit the other side of my throat._ I'm going to die, _I realised. Her knife tip met my throat and I closed my eyes-

"_No!"_ I heard a scream. Yuno paused, and took her knife from my throat. I fell to the ground, and the pool of blood spread around me

"_Who is that?"_

I landed with my face in the direction of the stranger. She was shocking.

She had long, brown hair completely loose, with a streak of blue. She had a white shirt and a darker blue ribbon instead of a pink one like Yuno. Instead of sensible school shoes, she had dark blue sneakers on. Her eyes were a solid black. Her hair billowed around her, long enough to reach her waist. Her skirt was knee length and the same dark blue as her ribbon. Her canines were ever so slightly longer than usual, but I could only see them because her teeth were bared in fury. Her face was contorted with a mixture of shock and hate. "_Stop!" _she yelled. "_You bitch, stop!" _Yuno stopped for perhaps a second, then laughed and sliced at my neck. I prepared for the end...

And started when I saw Yuno hit the opposite wall. Hard. She fell to the ground, unconscious. I heard someone running towards me. She lifted me and braced me against a wall. Taking a bottle of water out of her pocket, she stood it on the ground. I, for the first time in my life, was completely at a loss. I began to slide into unconsciousness. I was hallucinating, clearly, because she was drawing the water out without touching it and it was coating her hands and glowing bright blue...

I woke with a start. I was dressed in unfamiliar clothes, in an unfamiliar room. It seemed to have a blue theme. My bedspread was blue, the table white wood, with white wood flooring and a thick blue carpet. I twisted my head to look around me... and gasped in pain. The girl walked in carrying two jugs of water. She stopped when she saw my eyes open. Setting it down, she said clearly "Hello, Aki!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akise POV

I woke up feeling dizzy and with a sharp pain in my… well, in my everywhere. I was still very sleepy, though, and I wondered what would wake me up. Wait… where the hell was I? My room was… blue. The only colour I could register was blue. I attempted to sit up… Then fell back onto the pillows again as my vision turned grey.

Mizu's POV

"Please…Let me see Yuki…"

I grimaced. Ever since I smashed her into the wall, she's been playing the pity card. I mean, seriously. Like I haven't had enough to deal with, what with healing Akise, Mao, Kosaka and Hinata. And I had to soundproof the basement, so no-one would hear her screams. Glaring, I swept my thick hair back.

"You know, death is really hard to cure. Impossible, in fact. But, like when they use paddles in hospitals, I can jolt you back to life. But it's _exhausting, _and if done too much, it could lead to my untimely demise. And I had to do it _three _times. And that's thanks to you, and your little boyfriend, they nearly died."

Yuno's pink eyes widened in fear. "Are…" she whispered quietly. "Are you going to kill me and Yuki? _Please, no…._" She began screaming again.

"_Shut up! _No, I'm not going to kill you. Or Yuki. I can't. Hurting you would hurt Yuki, and Yuki being hurt would hurt Akise. I'm not going to put my only friend through that. That's what love is. You put their needs before yours. That's something you need to learn, Yuno." I began to walk out of the room.

"No… Don't leave me here…" I looked at her for a minute, feeling a human twinge of guilt. _No…_I brushed it away, and stalked out. Closing the door behind me, I walked up the dark stairs. Before I got to the door though, I stopped. I took a deep breath, and entered the hallway.

I headed to my kitchen, feeling optimistic. Today was a new day. New people to meet. New friends to make. I began to fill two jugs with water, for healing. On the fridge there was a note. It read:

"_On Thursday formal ball with the Sirens. Figure out some way to leave Akise and his friends alone. Find a date. Refuse Stellar's invite."_

Leave them alone… how? Yuno would get out, clearly. Every few hours I was relocking her handcuffs. I would just have to go next Thursday. But Stellar was going to complain. Oh well. I can hear it now. "_Just because you're the lead singer doesn't mean you can slack off whenever you want! I'll get sick of it one of these days! We all will!" _I can't help it, you know. I filled the second jug and walked across the hall, into Hinata and Mao's room.

Hinata's POV

I opened my eyes to see the girl who was nursing us back to health walk in, holding two jugs of water.

"How are you feeling" She asked kindly, setting the clear jugs on my bedside table. "It should only be a couple days, and you'll make a full recovery!" God, her smile was blinding.

"Great! Oh, um, I do have a few questions though."

"Sure! What's on your mind?"

"Well… Where am I? How long was I unconscious for? And where's Yuki, Aru and Kosaka? And, no offense, who are you?"

"That's a lot of questions!" She laughed. "You're in my house, at the seaside. You were unconscious for three weeks, just like Mao and Kosaka. Those two have been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while, but they are both awake. Yuki is upstairs, sleeping. Akise is still asleep. A severed windpipe was hard to heal, but I managed it. And me… You can call me Mizu. Or Water. Whichever you prefer, Hinata."

I smiled absently, and then gave a small scream. "Wait… Yuki! Yuki shot me, in the stomach! I… I died. I know I died. I felt it, deep down! How is that possible? Are you a god?"

Her face was hard to read. "No, I'm not a god. In fact, I'm a-"

"_**Yuuuuuuuki! Yuki! I will find youuuu! Just wait, my love!"**_

My heart went cold. It was Yuno. She was back. I turned back to Mizu urgently. "Listen, you need to go. If she find you- what are you doing?"

Mizu was foraging in a wardrobe with a grim expression on her face. "She got out, dammit! Ugh! Perfect timing, Yuno!" Finally, she pulled out an expensive looking bow and a quiver filled with exquisitely made arrows. Slinging the quiver over her shoulder, she ran from the room- and then came back in. Placing the bow and arrow at the end of my bed, she placed both her hands at the sides of my face.

"Sorry", she whispered quietly. "But I think it's better if you don't see this." She closed her eyes with a serious expression on her face… and I sank into the pillows, oblivious to the chaos around me.

Mizu's POV

I ran through the hallway, my mind racing. Yuno had gotten out surprisingly quickly… how? Never mind, I had to stop her from hurting anyone! Thinking about it, what in the world possessed me to waterbend on Hinata? Knocking her out was the best thing to do, but she must be confused… _What was that?_ A flash of pink directed me to Yuki's room. She was going to Yuki._Shit._

Yuki's POV

Oh, no. I was sitting on my bed, think about how completely useless my life was, when Yuno burst into my room. "Yuki! She yelled "_I found youuuu!"_

"Yuno! You got out!" I cried joyfully. Earlier on, in the middle of the night, I heard a muffled scream. When I walked downstairs to the basement to see what it was, I found Yuno in chains. I didn't have time to free her because I knew that the bitch who was locking her up would find us, but I did throw her a pin so she could free herself in her own time.

"Yeah, I did! Squealing, she grabbed my hand and headed for the door. "Now all we need to do is kill that girl and we can-" She stopped suddenly.

Blocking our path was a tall, lean, clearly lethal girl. She wore blue, close leggings that were sleek and close fitting. She also wore some sort of vest. She looked like she belonged in the wild, if it were not for her leather boots and wavy, brown hair tipped in blue. She wielded a professional looking bow and arrow. Her eyes… wow. They were glowing. Literally glowing. Yuno glared at her, the pulled out an axe. How did she get that?

The girl's eyes slid over the axe, then to me, and finally fixed on Yuno. Her coral coloured lips curved upwards in a predatory smile, displaying white, perfect teeth. How ironic. Yuno had given me less romantic smiles since I'd known her. I whimpered in fear and stood behind Yuno. Her eyes flicked over to me and she laughed. Really laughed. Threw her head back and giggled to herself.

Yuno, while looking confused, took this opportunity to take a swing at the girl. She leapt forward and swung her arm at the girl's neck. Hah. This girl was going to die laughing. So funny.

The girl, whilst still giggling, ducked, disarmed Yuno by jabbing at her forearm and tackled her to the ground. Yuno, with her axe three metres away from her outstretched hand, struggled. She looked at me desperately, clearly telling me to give her axe to her silently. I ran to it. The girl's head snapped up and she stopped in shock. "No, wait! Yuki, don't-" I threw the axe to Yuno. Arcing through the air, Yuno's hand snapped up and she completed the swing, smashing the axe into that girl's right shoulder. _**"Aghh!"**_ She screamed, falling to the side. Yuno leapt up, and brought the axe down-

But was stopped by a golden sword held over the cringing girl's body. She looked up. And stopped and stared.

The girl wielding the sword had glowing red eyes and flaming hair. Her lips were scarlet, as were her clothes. But I didn't get to appreciate her beauty, because she blurred into invisibility. A tornado of black and red swept to me, and I felt a hard body slam into me. I staggered and fell against the window. My back was pressed against the window. Any more pressure and it would snap!

The girl snarled. Really snarled. "_What- are you?" _I gasped.

She scowled. "You can call me Kasai." She said as she kicked me through the window.

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I would lie and say I had a problem with the internet, but I was just too lazy to get it done. As you guys know, Mirai Nikki doesn't belong to me. *Sigh*. Anyway, I hope you liked it. There wasn't much detail, more bare facts, but that was to keep you on your toes. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kasai POV

I watched as the boy, Yuki, fell through the glass window. Jeez. What a wimp. I closed my eyes, expecting to hear a sickening crack. Instead, I heard a rustling and a whimper of pain. What the hell-? I leaned over the window. Bushes. Fucking bushes. Great. Just great. Now he'd live.

I turned to Mizu. Blood was covering her torso and neck, painting the blue a bright scarlet. I looked at her worriedly. Would she live? I didn't know. I couldn't heal her though. That's a water talent. Looked like I'd have to firebend it to stop the blood. Ow. That would hurt. She'd have to deal with it. But it looked like that would have to wait- First I needed to deal with Yuno- shit!

She was jumping out of the window after Yuki. Damn! I ran to the window, but she was already hidden in the foliage. Ugh. I ran back to Mizu, pissed. This would hurt her, but… fuck it. She could take it. I held my hand up and a small, thin blue flame came from my index finger. I held it to the wound. Flesh went dark and crisped. Mizu moaned once… But it looked like she was out for the count. Sighing I dragged her to her room. An element was unconscious. What effect would this have on the world? A frigging tidal wave? I pulled past a room- and stopped in shock.

It was _him._ He was humming. Wait, wait, wait. This is the one she cried over when she thought he was dying. This is the reason she was laying here, half dead. And he- he- he was fucking _humming!_

Kosaka's POV

I sat at Hinata's side, worrying. According to her, Yuno was loose in the house, a crazy girl with a bow was looking for her, and that crazy girl was called Mizu. Sighing, I contemplated who to believe. Mizu was lovely, and a real hero for saving our lives, but… What were her motives? She patched us up, and helped us to get better, but did she really think she could take Yuno on? Really? Yuno's a bitch, but she's a freaking ninja.

Mao was terrified, I could tell. Hinata had an awful wound, but Mizu reassured her Hinata would be okay. But, err… I kind of saw her knock Hinata out. I'm sure it was treatment, but still. Ah… I wanted something to eat. I was freaking hungry. Huh, I wonder where all those black balls of energy went? When we woke up, they were gone and I had a headache.

Actually, my head hurt now as well. I think I'll sleep. Wait, first… "Mao? I need to tell you something about Mizu…"

Akise POV

Well… what a nice household. Clearly the person who owned it was rich, and had a strong connection to the sea. This was easy to deduce, considering that every room had a blue theme, we were situated by the sea, and that girl-Mizu, I think- was a Hydrokinetic.

This was a term I put together in my head, but I knew it meant 'water mover'. Then again…. That was supposed to be a legend.

"Hah! Legend, my ass…" Damn, I was angry. I was pretty sure she was only trying to help, but quite frankly it was none of her business getting involved. What _right _did she have? _I_ was supposed to die, it was written in my diary, _I _had accepted that! It wasn't her place to do that! Oh, what did Yuki-

_Yuki. _Oh, come on, I was supposed to have a fantastic memory! I was so angry with that girl, I forgot about kissing Yuki! Why was I so angry, though… She was just trying to help- _Huh?_

A beautiful, flame-headed girl had walked in, covered in blood and carrying Mizu. Privately, my first thought was _I'll kill that bitch Yuno. _But then I regained my senses, and locked that thought up where I could maybe access it later.

The girl glared at me ferociously. **"Well? Are you going to help, or stand there gawking like a bloody ape?" **She barked. Ouch.

"Well, you did just walk in covered in blood and carrying a half dead girl- God!" Mizu… Her wound was burnt to a crisp. Unable to help myself, I shouted at her "What were you thinking, you fool? Look what you did to her!" Her expression flickered- anger to confusion. She quickly regained her footing and glared again. "Watch your damn tongue, Aru! Just because she's in freaking love with you that doesn't mean you can just order her around!"

Unable to help myself, I rolled my eyes. "Really? In _love?_ How old is she, thirteen?" The girl's glare turned to pure hatred. She laid her down gently-then leaped at me, pulling me up and shoving me against the wall with my arm pinned behind my back and my face crushed to the wall.

"_**NO! FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION, WE ARE OVER A HUNDRED BILLION YEARS OLD! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR US?**_" She was raging, furious. But something was happening- her tears were burning on her cheeks and I was growing uncomfortably hot. Ow- I was burning! _**"SHE TAKES PLEASURE OUT OF EVERYTHING- AND I MEAN EVERYTHING! SHE HAD TO WATCH HER FRIENDS GET OLD AND DIE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS! YOU FUCKING INFANT-How dare you? How dare you! She takes it worse than any of us- because she loves the most! **_**But what do **_**you **_**care? She's just a girl that risked her life to save yours, **_**OUT OF HONOUR!" **_Her eyes were glowing, burning with anger and rage and hate- and maybe sadness?

A burning, glowing light was surrounding her, filling the room and the house, and everything. The golden light grew darker and more vicious- until it looked like the room was bathed in blood. The poor girl… I gazed at her, even though my body was on fire and I felt like I wanted to die of shame and humiliation. How could I have been so careless?

I tried to walk forwards, but that felt worse. I tried to walk backwards, but then the shame of that was awful and gut-wrenching. So- I stood there, trying not to scream at the horrific, monster vision in front of me. I'd never felt more like scum in my life.

A furious, ear-piercing scream shocked me from my senses. The bloody room suddenly grew black. The light radiating from Mizu and the girl was extinguished completely. Then, instantaneously, it was filled with a blinding blue-tinged light. And- it was coming from Mizu! (But- where did her wound go?)

"No, Kasai! You can't kill him! He's mine- the one I'll be taking to Kaze's ball this year. Him, and Hinata, and Mao and Kosaka! And most likely Yuki! They are going to work with me to get Gasai."

Even though tears were pouring down her cheeks, her eyes were still glowing and her clothes were burnt and ragged, Kasai (Was that her name?) nodded. "Who, the crazy mortal who world-jumped? Yeah, she needs to be taken out. Want my team to do it?" Mizu's eyes grew wider, and she shook her head frantically.

"No, don't worry! I wouldn't want to be a bother!" She looked at me for help urgently, and I stepped in elegantly. "I think Mizu is trying to say she wouldn't want to bother you, my dear. She believes she can do this herself. I think the best thing to do now is calm down and maybe just leave us to deal with Gasai. I have a personal grudge, anyway." Kasai's eyes widened in shock and she grinned to herself, showing sharp teeth, saying something like "Well,I'll be damned…Maybe…". What did she mean, 'maybe'? Oh, I had gotten myself in for something awful- what? Mao?

Mao had sprinted in the room, almost blurring past me and Kasai. She stopped about a metre before Mizu, her face in shadow. _"Hinata! What did you do to her? Monster!_" Mizu's head snapped up in surprise.

"Hm? What? Hinata? I just knocked her out! It's not permanent, I swear!" Her eyes widened more as Mao walked purposefully toward her, pulling her arm out and slapping her across the face. Mizu fell to the ground, as Mao had put a lot of damn power in that blow. Mizu kneeled to Mao. "Mao, I'm sorry. Gasai was loose, and Hinata would have been hurt…huh?"

Kosaka had run in, grabbed Mizu and slammed her against the wall. "Hinata! What did you do to her?" Mizu's face was bloody- her nose was bleeding and she cowered at Kosaka's withdrawn fist. He was sending a very clear threat- and I didn't like it.

At this point, I had Mizu in a headlock to stop her killing the both of them. She struggled, pointlessly. I thought she would die from struggling. Mizu's eyes began to shimmer with tears."B-but- I s-saved her! I s-s-saved a-all of y-y-you! Why are you d-d-doing th-this?" Kosaka shouted out of pure rage, and pulled his fist forward. It wasn't like a movie. No one stopped him.

_Smack._

Things happened very fast after that. Kasai screamed, elbowed me in the stomach and ran towards Kosaka. I took a flying leap and tackled her to the ground. Mao shoved me out of the way and held a knife to Kasai's throat. I continued, without knowing quite what I was going to do, to Kosaka. I pulled him backwards, pushing him to the floor, and hitting him in the face harshly. "Kosaka!" I shouted furiously. "Get a grip! How dare you hit an unarmed _girl?_" Mizu, now on the floor, turned to stare at me whilst gasping for breath. "Aki…"

"And don't call me that! You all piss me off! You-" I pointed at Kosaka and Mao-"why did you do that? She tried to explain, just listen! Get a grip! And _you-" _I pointed at Mizu- " What _are _you? And you, Kasai? What are you? How can you do this? Why do you do this? And why does Kasai claim that you're in love with me? Is that why? And, over all, why do you love me?" Her cheeks went scarlet.

"Why? Well… You remind me of him. My old love. I heard a rumour that you can find two identical souls if you look long enough, and I'm trying to find his identical one. That good enough? And-maybe- because you're good, and you can't just die! None of you can! And do you know why? Because-because you are my _friends_! You, Hinata, Mao, Kosaka, Yuki! All my friends! So- deal with it!"

I stared at her wordlessly.

_Oh. It's like that._

**Hey, my bro. (Notice no damn plural. Someone notice me! More than one, even though I treasure my one special reviewer.) So, I do own Mirai Nikki. (Just kidding, please don't sue me.) Well, should I continue this?( Like you'll freaking care.) Oh well, sorry for the wait. See you next chapter *Curtsies extravagantly*!**


End file.
